oasis_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Motley Flock
Begin= Arrgh Mateys! Parrots have arrived on your Oasis *Complete the Motley Flock quest line in (10) days to receive a beautiful Royal Parrot *This triggers a new Quest: Pirates, Pirates! You have (3) days to complete it and receive the swashbuckling Pirate Parrot! TIPS: *Leaf with Dew can drop from your Pomegranate Trees and from Neighbors as well *Palm Leaf will drop from your Banana Trees only! The Oasis Team decreased the harvest timer to 3.5 hours for the Banana Palms. Although the Market will say 4 hours because it doesn't allow for .5 numbers. *Hold off on finishing the Motley Flock quest until you have crafted a lot of birds and started saving up shells to get black spots from the pirate eggs. The quest lasts 10 days, so hold off finishing it until the last minute you can so you arent trying to get 6 black spots in 3 days. *After you get a couple of the Purple / Fiery birds, spend most of your resources crafting the white eggs, the white shells are harder to get, so you will want more of the birds that drop them and you will still get some fiery parrots that drop dark shells, randomly from the white egg *White and Black Shells can drop from Neighbors Parrots randomly (and rarely) |-|Motley Flock (Part 1)= *Feed Ducks @Neighbors (5) times *Harvest (5) Crops @Neighbors RoyalParrot1.JPG RoyalParrot1a.JPG |-|Motley Flock (Part 2)= *Harvest Banana Trees on your land (10) times *Craft (1) Unusual Nest RoyalParrot2.JPG RoyalParrot2a58.JPG|Workshop > Special Items tab > Pg 58 RoyalParrot2b.JPG |-|Motley Flock (Part 3)= *Craft (1) Dark-colored egg RoyalParrot3.JPG RoyalParrot3a57.JPG|Workshop > Special Items tab > Pg 57 RoyalParrot3b.JPG |-|Motley Flock (Part 4)= *Open (1) Dark-colored egg *Place (1) Purple Parrot *Place (1) Fiery Parrot *Note: Fiery Parrot drops from either Dark or White eggs RoyalParrot4.JPG RoyalParrot4a.JPG |-|Motley Flock (Part 5)= *Harvest Pomegranate Trees on your land (10) times *Craft (1) Light-colored Egg RoyalParrot5.JPG RoyalParrot5a.JPG|Workshop > Special Items tab > PG 56 RoyalParrot5b.JPG |-|Motley Flock (Part 6)= Completion of this quest will start another 3 Day Timed Quest *Place (1) Pink Parrot on your land *Place (1) Lazuline Parrot on your land *Place (1) Raspberry Parrot on your land *Note 1: All 3 come from Light-colored Eggs (Randomly) *Note 2: Upon completion of this quest you receive the Royal Parrot! It gives 4500c + 150xp + 1 Fruit every 24h RoyalParrot6.JPG RoyalParrot6a.JPG Parrot6.JPG Parrot6a.JPG |-|Pirates, Pirates!= '''You have (3) Days to complete this quest! *Feed your parrots (10) times *Craft (1) Pirate Egg *Collect (6) Black Spots *Note 1: Black Spots drop randomly from Pirate Eggs. You might also get Mushroom Juliennes or Rare Rubies. You can also purchase the Black Spot for 60 Pearls from the Market > Special tab zPirates1.JPG zPirates1a.JPG|Workshop > Special Items tab > Page 57 |-|Parrot Infos= *All Parrots hatched from the Dark and Light colored eggs have a 2h feeding timer *Purple and Fiery Parrots will randomly drop Black Shells used to craft the Pirate Eggs - The drop rate is much better for Black than White Shells. *Pink, Lazuline and Raspberry Parrots will randomly drop White Shells used to craft the Pirate Eggs. The drop rate is 25% for white. Parrot4.JPG Parrot4a.JPG Parrot2.JPG Parrot2a.JPG Parrot3.JPG Parrot3a.JPG Parrot1.JPG Parrot1a.JPG Parrot5.JPG Parrot5a.JPG Parrot6.JPG Parrot6a.JPG Category:Timed Quests